


Separation

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Clones, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-18
Updated: 2006-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opal is locked up and abandoned by everyone. But then she remembers, there is still someone else out there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation

Opal read the article, stared at the photo. Now she had her own name, this girl finally seemed like another person.

Yet Opal found she'd only just begun to understand their similarities. The girl was comatose, abandoned by the Koboi family... She would be a genius, of course. The looks were evident.

Jasmine, she was called. "Jasmine," breathed Opal, stroking the inky representation.

Opal tore out the article and went to find some paper. Inmates could send letters. Jasmine's nurses would read them out. Opal would get no replies. But there were the newspapers.

They wouldn't be alone any more.


End file.
